criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One Shot, One Kill
One Shot, One Kill is the third case of the World Edition. It is set in St. Petersburg, Russia. Plot After finding out that the anarchists were targeting the Military Conference in Russia, the chief sent the player and Ricky Romano to St. Petersburg, where the conference is taking place. Max Storm was patrolling in Germany, marking his absence. Ricky was willing to go there, believing that Russia had many pretty blonde women. Chief Bourne also hired Boris Sokolov, a bodyguard tasked to protect the due from any harm. Shortly after arriving, Ricky immediately ordered a taxi to the Church of Savior, where they will meet Boris. However, as soon as they arrived, they found Boris' dead body with a hole through his brain. Ricky then called Bourne, and informed about the 'mind-blowing' tragedy. Bourne then ordered the two to investigate the scene, while also noting Ricky's disrespectful act. In the middle of the investigation, Bourne revealed that the conference was cancelled as General Sigmund Fiedler of Germany had announced a war against the Russians due to their possible affiliation with the anarchy. In the end, the team managed to unmask the brutish general as the killer of the bodyguard. Fiedler initially denied the claim, but eventually confessed for the murder. The general said that several spies of his army had reported about a possible affiliation between Boris and the anarchy . The news eventually came to the ears of the chancellor of Austria, Alexander Grimm . Knowing the expertness of the German general, the chancellor then ordered Sigmund to kill Boris to prevent him from being a threat to Europe 's safety. The general accepted the request, and after learning about Boris' whereabouts, went to the Church of Savior to assassinate him. However, he kept the remaining information regarding Boris' possible affiliation and his method undisclosed, forcing the two to carry him to the court for further judgement. Jude Cosette and Chief Bourne still doubted Fiedler's motive, as Boris had been Bourne's trusted bodyguard for ten years. For that reason, the judge decided to postpone the trial while the chief ordered the player and Ricky to check on General Ruskov, a Russian general who strongly opposed the anarchy. Ruskov agreed to cooperate with the agency, and told the two about the Russian army's investigations regarding the anarchists. Ricky and the player then went to the conference room to retrieve the general's file, which contains classified informations regarding the anarchists. Mako Speltz 's analysis then unveiled some crucial information about the anarchists, among them being an enigmatic man with the codename 'Geass', who was suspected to be the leader of the anarchy. The two then returned to General Ruskov to inquire some information regarding this 'Geass '. The general said that he doesn't about Geass' true identity, and that his army was only able to obtain his codename via a snooped conversation between a member of the anarchy and their boss, whom they referred to as 'Boss Geass'. Ruskov then suggested the two to interrogate Alexander Grimm, the man who ordered Fiedler to kill Boris. After talking to Grimm and analyzing a coded recording from his camera (which he received from the German intelligence agency), it was revealed that Boris indeed cooperated with the anarchists, and had initially planned to kill the player and Ricky during their supposed rendezvous. That being said, the team was unable to find any new information regarding Geass' identity, until the enigmatic persona decided to show himself in front of the Agency. Bourne took this as a chance to unveil the anarchy leader's true identity, and went to confront Geass by himself. Despite the chief's precautious observation, Geass managed to keep his identity a secret throughout the confrontation, and even challenged the chief by purposefully revealing the location in which the anarchy's next action will take place; Rome. Geass then blew up a smoke grenade before disappearing, leaving his identity and how he managed to breach into the Agency a mystery. Bourne was initially infuriated, but tuned his temper down later on. He then revealed that Fiedler was released from the charge and that the Agency's next destination is Rome, Italy. Stats Victim *'Boris Sokolov' (shot through his brain) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'General Fiedler' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices sniping *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is a communist Appearance *The suspect wears winter camo clothing Profile *The suspect practices sniping *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is a communist Profile *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance *The suspect wears winter camo clothing Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is a communist Appearance *The suspect wears winter camo clothing Profile *The suspect practices sniping *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is a communist Appearance *The suspect wears winter camo clothing Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices sniping. *The killer drinks vodka. *This killer is a communist *The killer's blood type is B- *The killer wears winter camo clothing Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church of Savior. (Clue: Victim's Body, Victim's Briefcase, Faded Photo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices sniping; Murder Weapon registered: Sniper Rifle; New Crime Scene: Camping Spot) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Broken Nesting Doll) *Examine Broken Nesting Doll. (Result: Nesting Doll) *Analyze Nesting Doll. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alexander Grimm) *Quiz Alexander Grimm about being targeted by the victim's hitman association. (Prerequisite: Nesting Doll analyzed) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Military Training Photo; New Suspect: General Ruskov) *Ask General Ruskov about the victim's years in his army. (Prerequisite: Faded Photo revealed) *Investigate Camping Spot. (Clue: Stained Bullets, Wood Statuette; Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) *Examine Stained Bullets. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer consumes vodka) *Examine Carved Statuette. (Result: Sculpture Talisman; New Suspect: Anya Galerkina) *Inform Anya Galerkina about her son's passing. (Prerequisite: Sculpture Talisman identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Winter Museum Conference. (Clue: Faded Paper, Victim's Memorial, Vote Box; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Cryptic Signs) *Analyze Cryptic Signs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a communist; New Crime Scene: Church Yard) *Examine Victim's Memorial. (Result: Statuette) *Analyze Statuette. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Viktoria Lenina) *Talk to Viktoria Lenina about the statuette she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Statuette analyzed) *Examine Vote Box. (Result: Voice Recorder Waves) *Examine Sound Waves. (Result: General Fiedler's voice; New Suspect: General Fiedler) *Confront General Fiedler about his argument during the conference. (Prerequisite: General Fiedler's voice identified) *Investigate Church Yard. (Clue: Broken Frame, Magnum Caliber; Prerequisite: Cryptic Signs analyzed) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Photo Frame) *Question Anya Galerkina about the photo frame. (Prerequisite: Photo Frame restored) *Examine Magnum Caliber. (Result: Fingerprint Sample) *Analyze Fingerprint Sample. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Alexander Grimm about his prints on the magnum caliber. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint Sample analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Halt General Fiedler from announcing the war against the Russians. (New Crime Scene: Conference Table; Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Conference Table. (Clue: Cellphone, Survey Result; Prerequisite: Halt General Fiedler) *Examine Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Analyze Text Message. (09:00:00) *Quiz Viktoria Lenina about persuading the victim to betray the army. (Prerequisite: Text Message analyzed) *Examine Survey Result. (Result: Crossed Name) *Examine Crossed Name. (Result: Viktor Ruskov's Name) *Interrogate General Ruskov about his possible affiliation with the anarchy. (Prerequisite: Viktor Ruskov's Name revealed) *Investigate Sniper's Peak. (Clue: Sniper Rifle Scope, Sketch Paper; Available after all tasks are done) *Examine Sniper Rifle Scope. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B-) *Examine Sketch Paper. (Result: White Threads) *Analyze White Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears winter camo clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 3. (No stars) A Debt to the World 3 *Acquire information about the anarchists from General Ruskov. (Available at the start of A Debt to the World) *Investigate Winter Museum Conference. (Prerequisite: Talk to General Ruskov, Clues: Ruskov's Documents) *Examine Ruskov's Documents. (Result: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Geass' File) *Analyze Geass' File. (09:00:00) *Ask General Ruskov about this 'Geass'. (Prerequisite: Geass' File revealed; Reward: MALE Kosovorotka, FEMALE Sarafan) *Prove Alexander Grimm's involvement behind the murder. (Prerequisite: Ask Ruskov) *Investigate Church of Savior. (Clue: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Coded Recording) *Analyze Coded Recording. (09:00:00) *See if Alexander Grimm also knew about this 'Geass'. (Prerequisite: SoPro Camera analyzed; Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Talk to Anya Galerkina about her son's involvement in the anarchy. (Prerequisite: See Alexander Grimm; Reward: Burger) *Confront Geass, the leader of the anarchists. (Available after all tasks above are finished; Reward: 100 XP) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *This is the first time where the sentence was not announced during the Arrest Killer leg. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe